


october

by misplacing



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misplacing/pseuds/misplacing
Summary: After meeting George in a pumpkin patch, Dream falls head over heels for him. Through the cracks of relationships and distrust, they manage to make it through together, just as if fate knit them together like a sweater.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	october

The smell of the fresh autumn breeze brushed against Dream’s nose. Sapnap held his hand as they walked down the select aisle of pumpkins.  
“Do we really have to do pumpkin carving this year?” Dream asked, his voice muffled by the scarf wrapped around the lower part of his face.  
“Of course we do!” Sapnap exclaimed, letting go of Dream’s hand in order to wave around his hands excitedly. “C’mon, don’t be such a bum, it’ll be fun in the end.”  
Dream sighed and walked on to find a pumpkin, leaving Sapnap alone to browse his own pumpkins.  
Dream saw something move in the corner of his eye, and as he turned around to see what it was, he made eye contact with someone. This particular someone had brown, fluffy hair, and brown eyes. His skin was a warm ivory color.  
“H-hi,” he said nervously, waving awkwardly.  
Dream blushed at being in the presence of someone as pretty as he was, “Hey.”  
“I’m George, by the way,” George laughed nervously as he noticed Dream’s cheeks that grew redder and redder.  
“The name’s Clay,” Dream replied, smiling. “Most of my friends call me Dream though, as a nickname,” he added.  
“Well, what brings you here?” George asked, shoving his hands into his hoodie pocket.  
“My friend and I are doing pumpkin carving this year,” Dream responded, pulling the scarf up to his nose. “What about you?” he asked, catching George’s eye.  
“Ah, I’m doing the same but with my family,” he smiled.  
There was an awkward pause for a few moments before Sapnap called Dream over.  
George glanced over Dream’s shoulder and pointed towards Sapnap. “You should probably go over, it seems kinda urgent, haha.”  
Dream seemed a bit startled but then scratched his head, “Uh, yeah. I’ll see you later maybe?”  
“Hopefully,” George grinned. “Here’s my number, by the way,” he said as he quickly took out a pen and paper and scribbled numbers on to it.  
Dream paused and he felt his skin grow hot with embarrassment. “Oh, uh, thank...you,” he took the piece of paper and stared at it for a bit before running off to Sapnap.  
As Dream caught up to where Sapnap was standing, Sapnap grabbed Dream by the shoulder, and whispered in his ear, “Who’s the guy you were talking to?”  
Dream brushed Sapnap’s hand off his shoulder, “He’s just some guy I met while looking for pumpkins.”  
Sapnap raised his eyebrow and glanced from George, who was still picking out pumpkins, to Dream, who was now blushing at the mention of George.  
Sapnap sighed, “Just...don’t get caught up in a relationship like last time, okay? I don’t want anything bad to happen to you,”  
Dream lowered his scarf and wiped his nose, “I know. And I promise I won’t reel myself in to something like that again.” Dream looked up at the sky, staring at the clouds. “I promise.” he looked at Sapnap and smiled, holding out his pinky finger to exchange a pinky promise.  
Sapnap looked at Dream for a bit, taking in the genuine look in his green eyes. He stuck out his pinky finger, and the promise was made. “I love you, Dream.”  
“I love you too, Sapnap.”  
The two walked together back to Dream’s car, before Sapnap halted.  
“What is it?” Dream asked, tilting his head slightly.  
“Dude...you don’t even have a pumpkin,” Sapnap responded, narrowing his eyes at Dream. “I’m not doing the carving alone, it’s a friends activity,”  
Dream sighed, and headed back to the pumpkin patch to pick out a pumpkin as Sapnap waited for him in the car.  
As Dream finally found a pumpkin to fit his preferences, he saw George again. This time, however, he was with someone else.  
Who is that? Dream thought.  
He shook his head to clear away his thoughts. I can’t be jealous over something like this.  
He picked up his pumpkin and walked back to where Sapnap was.  
“I see you finally got your pumpkin,” Sapnap said as he helped Dream haul it into the backseat of his car.  
Dream laughed lightly and then opened up the door for the passenger seat and sat down. Sapnap opened up the door for the driver seat and sighed. He put the keys in and started up the car.  
As they were soon arriving back at home, Dream remembered how George had given him his number. He quickly added him and messaged him; hey :) this is dream btw :D  
Dream turned off his phone and set it down. He looked out the window. The tree leaves were all almost orange and yellow, and they were falling onto the ground. Fall is definitely my favorite season, he thought to himself. His train of thought, however, was soon interrupted by a ping from his phone. It was from George;  
hi dream <3  
Dream stared at his phone for what seemed like forever, blushing over the “<3” George had added to his message, in which he had accidentally left George on ‘Delivered’. Another message popped up;  
i hope it’s ok for me to call you dream haha i dont wanna cross any lines :[  
This time, Dream finally opened up iMessages and responded;  
it’s totally fine for you to call me dream, since we’re friends now right ??  
George responded rather quickly;  
yup :] i’d like to say we’re friends now <3  
Dream nearly dropped his phone in embarrassment as Sapnap leaned over to see who he was texting.  
“Who’s George?” he asked, raising his eyebrow.  
“The guy I met at the pumpkin patch.” Sapnap narrowed his eyes at Dream. “We’re just friends, Sapnap.” he added.  
Sapnap sighed.  
Another message from George showed up on Dream’s phone;  
do you wanna call later? texting isn’t as fun as hearing someone’s voice imo haha  
Dream replied, panicking;  
sure im rn in the car tho so i’ll call u when i get back to my house  
Dream turned off his phone and sighed, looking out the window.  
Soon enough, they arrived at Dream’s house. He got out of the car and opened up the front door.  
Sapnap called over, “Are you gonna help carry your pumpkin or not? They’re heavy,” he said as he carried his own pumpkin into the house.  
Dream glanced over back at the car and sighed. He grabbed his pumpkin from the backseat and walked into the house. He placed the pumpkin on the kitchen counter, and walked up to his room. He flopped onto his bed, and took his phone out of his pocket.  
Dream stared at the Facetime app for a bit, before finally opening it. He clicked on George’s contact, and his phone began to ring as he waited for him to pickup.


End file.
